descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Starkiller
Alistair Starkiller is a Force-Sensitive Human Male and Sith Lord who currently works as the President of Starkiller Industries. Starting at a young age, Alistair distinguished himself in his field and quickly made his way up the ladder of his profession. He was born the only son of Sith Lord Xander Starkiller and Sith Mistress Shery deWinter, is the brother of Morgaine, Asteria, Cordelia and Nessarose deWinter and the half brother of Lauda Cavataio, Jason and Coren Starkiller and Brumhilda deWinter. Much like his father Alistair was popular with the ladies and had numerous sexual relationships with several women, most notably with Viola, a Red Lady in his mother's employ. Alistair began a short relationship with Neav Revata which ultimately did not last, but not before Alistair fathered the triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane Starkiller. Years later Alistair began a relationship with his long time assistant Lenavina Martin after Alistair was instrumental in locating Lenavina's daughter, Amelia Chase. Through his career, Alistair climbed to the top of his career, replacing the previous Director of Intelligence and after discovery of his father's holocron he was soon promoted to the rank of Sith Lord. When the Imperium fell Alistair took all of the personnel and resources of Imperial Intelligence and merged them with his father's company, Starkiller Industries. =Biography= Origins Born on Coruscant, Alistair was the second child of Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter. Arriving only a year or so after his older sister Morgaine, Alistair proved would have little time to be the youngest of their family when no more then a year later his baby sister Asteria was brought into the world. Growing up proved challenging for the little boy, having two sisters to live with all so close in age. However with the virtue of being his mothers only son, he quickly earned much of her love and affection and just as quickly grew attached to his mother. Growing up Moving to Spira at a very young age and living in his family's mansion, one of his earliest memories is traveling to the world of Dathomir with his father at the age of 3 and meeting his oldest sibling, Lauda Cavataio. The young boy took a liking to his oldest sister and was very affectionate to her on their first meeting where he could actually interact with her. Not all was perfect in their life though as on a fateful night at the age of 4 Alistair and his siblings were all in thrown into danger as their home was attacked by one of their parent's old enemies. The young Starkiller's memories are vague, but he remembered his father saving him from being kidnapped and watched his Mother save Morgaine by pulling her out of the ground and watching his father board an enemy ship to rescue Asteria. Among those memories was that of the young boy killing his first man with his mother's lightsaber, a feat he himself couldn't even remember how he pulled it off. Life changed quickly for the family after the incident. Morgaine began to show her independent streak, Asteria became rather timid as his parents did their best to reverse any damage done to her during the attack and they all discovered his mother was pregnant once again. A fact that had mixed feelings from their children, since Alistair liked the idea but Morgaine did not show the same feeling. Asteria was too young to understand to offer her thoughts. =Training in the Sith Ways= An Early Start At the age of 5, Alistair began his training along with his little sister Asteria in the ways of the Force under their father. The task was difficult but in due time the brother and sister duo began learning together how to feel and manipulate the Force. Along with their father's efforts, Alistair also took the time to learn what he could from his Mother as well. As he grew though, it was discovered that Alistair's talents lay more in his ability to wield a lightsaber, though his Force talents were by no means unsubstantial. Alistair had been present for the birth of his sister Cordelia and took to her as one would expect him to. He loved her and protected her from any harm their other sisters, namely Morgaine would attempt and it soon became clear that much like his own bond with his mother Cordelia developed a close bond with their father. By his 13th birthday, Alistair had expressed an interest in joining the Sith Empire much to the displeasure of his parents. He insisted though that doing so would be a good thing in the future for him and for the rest of them. They agreed and by his entrance he was assigned to the Sith Intelligence department. Allowed to work as a field agent for Sith Intelligence, his gifts began to blossom further now as his missions included surveillance, tracking, information gathering, demolitions and assassination if the situation called for it. The Teenage Years With time off from his job at the age of 14, Alistair accompanied his mother to her workplace for the first time and he quickly became acquainted with one of her Mother's workers, a young prostitute named Viola. Having caught his eye, the young man snuck away from his Mother to meet the older woman. Their conversation was a pleasant one but it soon became clear what the young boy wanted. Viola took him to her room and became her teacher of sorts and on that day Alistair had his first sexual experience. It would not be the last however, whenever Alistair got the chance to he would come back to see Viola and developed quite the crush on the woman. In the coming years as his relationship grew with Viola, Alistair was present yet again for the birth of his baby sister, Nessarose. Older now, Alistair chose to watch over the little girl as she grew up and try to guide her as would their parents and siblings. Nessa would be special, that much he could see. Unfortunately such a relationship was not one that would advance, as he grew older though he'd find his first relationship in a Sith Master assigned to train him named Neav Revata. By the time he was 18 years old, Alistair had risen quickly earning the title of Sith Knight and manipulating his way to the rank of Deputy Director of Intelligence and meeting his new assistant Lenavina Martin. His relationship would hit its peak when it was discovered Neav was pregnant and he quickly proposed to her soon after. Things however would not last, after attending his parent's wedding, Alistair broke off the engagement to protect Neav from the abuse she continually suffered at the hands of his mother and sister. Months later Neav would give birth on Corellia to triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane. With the split however, Alistair took Zane to raise himself and Raven and Ciaran were left to live with their mother. Years passed and Alistair got to his children grow up right before his eyes. =Later years= A Tragic Loss and a Great Miracle Many years later, his baby son had grown to be a teenager himself and Alistair along with his father had done their best to instruct the young boy to use the Force, along with his studies Zane seemed to exhibit great interest in music and had quickly learned how to play several instruments and learned to sing a little. On one fateful day, young Zane was kidnapped by pirates while on his way home from the arcade on Spira. The loss his Alistair particularly hard and had even pushed the man to start smoking as he dedicated most of his time and effort in a fruitless attempt to find his son. He tried to blame others at first but in his mind it was only his fault. Four years would pass before on a day like no other, his young son had return to Corellia, Alistair himself having to find out through a conversation with Raven that had seen his daughter's face cut apart by her mother. Enraged Alistair left work immediately to see them, calling his mother in route to Corellia. After collecting Zane and returning home life seemed to go back to normal and the great relief that his boy had come home was all to welcome. Return of the Father Soon after his son's escape from the pirates, Xander Starkiller Alistair's father had asked his son to facilitate his return which culminated in a commission of his father to the rank of Grand General. During this ceremony something that would shape the future happened when a woman approached him named Naha'va. Alistair and Lena This woman revealed that his assistant Lenavina Martin's daughter, one who was thought to have perished in an accident long ago was alive and well. With this information Alistair used his connections to arrange a meeting and when all was complete Amelia Chase was brought forth and Lenavina met her grown daughter for the first time in a long time. Letting Lena take her time to with her daughter, Alistair also arranged the man who lied to Lena about her daughter captured and brought in for Lenavina to do with what she would. Lena killed the man and after finishing in the basement Lenavina finally let her emotions seep through, emotions first exposed on her birthday when the two first kissed. Together Lenavina and Alistair shared an intimate moment together. Taking some time to themselves, Alistair took Lenavina to Corellia, where they stayed on the shores of the Golden Beaches. The two enjoyed themselves on their little vacation and Alistair quickly came to the realization that after knowing Lenavina for so long that he loved her. The young man told her how he felt despite how soon it had been, but Lena could not yet return the sentiment. Alistair however told her he would be there for her and that he would patiently wait. The two had been together in one capacity or another, Alistair would enjoy his time and wait for the day that the words would slip from her mouth. Byss and the Aftermath Alistair was called upon by his mother to travel to Byss and pick up his baby sister Nessarose deWinter but was given little more information then that. Upon arrival he came upon his sister and a young man named Diomedes Antares being attacked by Kissai, the priest caste of the Ancient Sith. Allowing the two to escape by engaging the Sith, Alistair fought them off valiantly but was eventually defeated as he tried to escape taking two blasts of high powered Force Lightning that caused him to pass out soon after as his sister pulled him and the boy out of harm. Brought to Spira and submerged in a Bacta tank, Alistair floated helplessly as he felt everything happening in the house including his baby sisters closest sexual encounter on record. It stopped short as he could tell, and soon afterwards learning of his sisters intention to hid it using his money. Alistair was able to talk the girl into telling their father, knowing he would take it the hardest. Soon after Alistair was released from the tank and forced into a hover chair to get around. The hardest wounds however was the thought his Mother had sent them into that trap willingly, made worse by her seemingly indifferent mannerisms when he contacted her. He soon learned the truth that his mother had kept information from him that could have changed the outcome of things and that he had almost died for nothing. It was too much for him to handle and the apparent betrayal of his Mother struck a heavy blow on him as she loved and adored his mother, almost to the point of worship. His mother quickly reaffirmed her love for him and reinforced that her actions were in fact to protect him. Alistair accepted this but he could not help but feel a little doubt. When he was able to leave of his own volition. He made his way to Coruscant to see Lenavina. =The Fall of the Imperium= A Son's Grief On a day that one would never have guessed, Alistair felt the death of his father's physical body shortly after receiving instructions to download the Imperium's intelligence database into a secure server, stricken by the loss Alistair was also shocked by the news that the Imperial Palace had been destroyed by a massive seismic charge. Consoled by Lenavina, he soon met with his sister Asteria and the brother and sister combo grieved together before making plans to secure the family on Spira in light of the course of self destruction the Sith Imperium was going through. Within the chaos it was soon discovered that along with his father's death, his mother soon disappeared after. The young Starkiller was alone without his parents around for the first time in his life. Isolation Alistair decided to move himself and Lenavina to Corellia and took refuge in the Starkiller Industries penthouse after it was discovered the company was left to Alistair. Soon after this isolation Alistair soon came face to face with his father back from the dead. The young man expressed anger towards his father and punched him a moment after seeing him. Through all his grief and anger, the younger Starkiller was actually happy to see his father alive though he was in no state to admit it to himself or anyone else. =Feats and Talents= Personal Skills Personal Skills: *Adept Pilot *Extensive Academic Knowledge *Extensive Intelligence Community Knowledge *Force Sensitive *Trained to Detect Lies *Trained to Read Body Language *Trained to Read Lips Known Languages: *Binary (Understands) *Bocce *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese Combat Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles: *Form V: Shien/Djem So - Mastered Dual-Wielding Combat Styles: *Form V: Djem So - Mastered *Jar'kai - Mastered Other Combat Skills Miscellaneous Lightsaber Styles: *Sokan - Adept Martial Arts Styles: *Self Defense - Mastered Force Powers Apprentice Rank Abilities: Neutral Powers: *Animal Control *Basic Telekinesis **Force Choke **Force Pull **Force Push **Force Throw *Enhance Ability **Breath Control **Force Jump **Force Speed *Enhance Senses *Force Persuasion *Force Sense **Farsight **Force Comprehension **Force Empathy *Meditative Trance *Telepathy Dark Side Powers: *Force Rage *Kinetite *Torture by Chagrin Knight Ranked Abilities: Neutral Powers: *Enhanced Senses **Battle Precognition **Comprehend Speech *Enhanced Telekinesis **Force Grip **Force Whirlwind **Levitation **Throw Lightsaber **Saber Barrier *Force Barrier **Force Deflect **Protection Bubble *Force Spark Dark Side Powers: *False Light Side Aura Master Ranked Abilities: Neutral Powers: *Mastered Telekinesis **Force Repulse **Force Flight **Force Wave **Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat *Memory Rub *Tutaminis **Negate Energy Dark Side Powers: *Dominate Mind **Drain Knowledge *Force Lightning Category:Character Category:Sith Category:New Sith Empire Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Sith Knight Category:Starkiller Family Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Human Category:Director of Imperial Intelligence Category:Sith Lord Category:The Sith Imperium Category:DeWinter Family Category:Family of Darkness Category:Halcyon Family Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rogue Sith